Jane: Nobody of Auradon
by FlatFox
Summary: Who even is Jane? Does anyone know? Does anyone even care?
1. Chapter 1

**I really admire Jane.**

 **But a question came up about her that I had no idea how to answer. Why, in Descendants 1, was she mean to the VKs with Audrey on parents day? It seemed so out-of -character to me. And so this story was born. To answer that question and more.**

 **If you have any more questions, leave a comment and I'll see if I can answer it :)**

* * *

It was difficult to share a room with Audrey.

Audrey was THE most perfect princess. She was beautiful. She was dating Ben.

Not to mention she was the leader of the cheerleading squad. And she was ever so popular.

Jane only heard the lecture fifteen times a day. How hard it was being popular and preparing to be queen and having to look beautiful all the time.

Well, in Jane's opinion, it was a lot harder being ugly.

Lying on her bed on her stomach, she sighed, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and tried, once again, to focus on her science homework.

Audrey, being the very considerate person she was, was sitting on her own bed, talking to Ben on the phone. Very loudly. And she was laughing. A lot. And very loudly. Why Audrey couldn't just talk to Ben in person was beyond her. They were in the same school, for goodness sake.

Unable to concentrate, Jane's thoughts wandered. Four of the villain kids were coming to the school tomorrow. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. She had no idea why this was a good idea. The kids had been raised by villains. Weren't they going to be evil, too? She could see why Ben wanted to bring them over, though.

Audrey hung up. "Well that was exciting," she exclaimed to Jane. "But it is so hard being the future queen," she pouted. Jane nearly rolled her eyes. Audrey brought up being future queen at literally every opportunity she could. And sometimes when there wasn't an opportunity she did anyway.

"Shouldn't you do your homework?"

"Oh, but I need to make myself look perfect for tonight! I'm going on a date with Ben and I must look absolutely stunning. I do have to keep him interested in me, you know." She paused and looked at Jane for a moment. "You know, I feel really bad for you," she began sweetly. "You're so unpopular and ugly. If I were you, why, I'd probably kill myself." She shrugged. "Good thing I'm not you!" She grabbed her makeup off her dresser and glided to the bathroom.

Jane faceplanted into her bed when the bathroom door shut behind Audrey, the hurt twisting around her heart. _Why can't I be pretty and popular_ , she thought miserably. _Everybody hates me._

Her phone's text alert sounded. Jane scrambled for her phone. It wasn't every day she got a text.

The text was from Lonnie. "Hey. I'm feeling kinda down. Want to make cookies?"

"Sure. Meet in the kitchen right now?" she replied quickly, rolling off her bed.

The reply was just as quick. "Yeah."

Jane sent a smiley face, then pocketed her phone and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know, but I'm kind of testing the waters. Seeing how this is received. I'm planning on making the rest of the chapters longer.**

 **Please leave a review. Don't be a ghost!**

 **-FlatFox**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we have... Chapter #2.**

* * *

When Jane got to the kitchen, Lonnie was already there, paging through a recipe book. "Chocolate chip?" she asked without looking up.

"Of course!" Jane replied. She began hunting in the pantry for flour, sugar, and baking powder. "So what's up?"

Lonnie sighed. "Well I talked to Coach today about joining the tourney team."

"Yeah?"

"He said right now it's not an option. He said maybe he can search the rulebook, but for now it's out of the question."

Jane set the flour bag and sugar bag on the table. "I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

Lonnie grabbed a bowl and a measuring cup. "I mean, I could probably keep up with the guys. I think I'm tough enough, but I don't know." She looked dejectedly down at the bowl of sugar.

"Here, eat some chocolate," Jane snatched the bag of chocolate chips in the pantry, then as an afterthought took the butter, too.

Lonnie smiled and took a handful of the chips. "Thanks." She plopped the butter in the bowl and began mixing it while Jane gathered the rest of the ingredients and then mixed the flour, baking powder, and salt together in a seperate bowl. She grabbed a handful of chocolate chips and began eating them.

Lonnie turned off the mixer. "You look pretty upset, too. What's up?"

"It's nothing."

Lonnie cracked the eggs into her bowl and then added the vanilla. "Oh, please." But she turned on the mixer again.

Jane sighed and waited until the mixer was off. She dumped her bowl of flour into Lonnie's bowl. "Audrey said today that she'd probably kill herself if she was as ugly as me."

Lonnie began stirring in the flour. "She did not say that."

"Yes! She did!"

Lonnie hummed in response, but said nothing.

Jane dumped some chocolate chips into the batter, putting her hand out to catch a few as they tumbled down. She ate the few she caught.

Lonnie picked a chip out of the batter, popped it into her mouth, and went back to stirring. "So what do you think of these new kids coming tomorrow? I'm excited. I'm all for giving them a chance."

"I don't know... What if they're just like their parents?" Jane pulled some cookie sheets out of the cupboard.

"Well we won't know until tomorrow, will we?"

"I suppose not. But... I don't know. They seem scary."

Lonnie laughed. "You haven't even met them yet! Relax. It'll be fine." She plopped the dough onto the cookie sheets.

"I wonder what they look like."

"Oh! What if the daughter of Maleficent -what's her name- Mal? I wonder if she has green skin." Lonnie giggled.

Jane put the pans into the oven. "What if she gets picked on for it?" she asked worridly.

"Well then I'll stand up for her."

"What about Dude? Is he going to be safe from Cruella's son?"

Lonnie looked genuinely worried. "I hope so," she replied uncertainly. But then she changed the topic entirely and a plotting grin flew over her face. "Ooh I wonder if one of the guys is cute!"

"It wouldn't matter to me," Jane mumbled. "'Cause I'm so ugly no one would ever like me."

"I wish you would stop saying that," Lonnie told her sternly. "Because, one, your mom is right, true beauty comes from the inside, and two, you are pretty."

"Well Audrey tells me I'm ugly all the time."

"So tell her to fuck off."

"Lonnie!"

"I'm serious!"

"My mother would murder me if she heard me say that word." Jane scowled.

Lonnie paused. "True. But still. Maybe I'll tell her."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. If I got mad enough. She can be a jerk sometimes."

"Yeah..."

* * *

 **The next chapter should be longer because... The VKs are coming to Auradon! Yay!**

 **I think I may have just told you my favorite cookie recipe, disguised as a story, but shhhh...**

 **Please leave a review! Do you have any questions about Jane? Let me know!**

 **-FlatFox**

 **P.S. Almost daily updates on this story are on my author page. So if you're interested, check it out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys... long time no write! See, I have this problem called I can't write plot... So I'm trying lol**

* * *

Jane woke up the next morning feeling a mixture of dread and excitement. It was today. The villain kids were coming to Auradon. She hopped out of bed and turned on the light.

Audrey, from the other side of the room, groaned. "It is way too early to get up."

"Well Mother is giving an announcement at breakfast at promptly eight o'clock, so you should probably be there."

Suddenly, Audrey squealed and bounced out of bed. "Today's the day! More people to tell I'm dating Ben!"

Jane rolled her eyes and got dressed, ignoring Audrey's monologue about how she needed to look perfect and have perfect makeup.

She arrived at breakfast about ten minutes before the expected speech and got in line for food. While waiting, she looked around. Lonnie, ever popular, was already surrounded by friends. Although used to it, Jane felt abandoned as she picked out her usual breakfast: Cream of wheat, a piece of fruit, and a glass of orange juice. She sat at a deserted table. No one sat by her.

At promptly eight o'clock, her mother called for silence and then spoke about treating everyone the same and not having prejudices. She then announced, "For those of you that don't know," she paused dramatically, "four of the kids from the Isle of the Lost are coming to Auradon Prep! Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos!"

 _Like anyone doesn't know that already_ , Jane thought.

"So be sure to be on your best behavior," her mother continued, "and treat them nicely. They will be arriving at ten o'clock!"

There were no classes in the morning. Preparations began for the coming of the Isle kids. Band members were organized, cheerleaders practiced, and everything, in Jane's opinion, was a bit of a mess.

And suddenly, sooner than she expected, the limo was driving up the road. She was more terrified than she had been in her life.

When the villain kids tumbled out of the limo, she giggled.

But then she saw they were fighting.

Suddenly, she didn't want to be anywhere near them.

She ran away, hoping to never meet them ever.

* * *

 **Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **-FlatFox**


	4. Chapter 4

Jane ran straight to her room and flopped onto her bed. She decided to work on homework until lunch. The band was still playing faintly in the background, so Jane pulled out her phone and some earbuds. She turned on some of her favorite music and tuned out the world.

She was completely lost in her literature reading, _The Green Fairy Book_ , when Audrey stormed into the room looking extremely upset. After she had slammed the door behind her, she stopped where she was and took several deep breaths, apparently in an effort to calm herself down. Then she walked slowly and calmly over to her bedside table and unlocked a drawer.

Jane watched Audrey under her eyelashes, pretending to be still reading. Audrey pulled out her diary and a pen and sat down on her bed, cross-legged, and began writing furiously. Jane watched emotions flash across Audrey's face as she scribbled down her thoughts on the page. Jane didn't miss the pain in Audrey's eyes and the way her eyebrows were furrowed in worry.

A tear slid down Audrey's cheek, but Audrey brushed it away so quickly, Jane wasn't even sure there had ever been a tear.

She wondered briefly what had happened to make Audrey that upset, but eventually dismissed it when Audrey gave away no more clues and merely sat there writing. Jane sighed and began reading again, trying to ignore the occasional sniffles coming from Audrey.

When she next checked her phone, it was almost lunch time, so Jane closed her book and hopped off her bed, pulling out her earbuds.

But when she reached the door, she remembered what her mother had said about beauty being much better when it comes from the inside. _Well, if I'm not pretty on the outside,_ she thought, _I might as well be pretty on the inside._

She turned. "Hey, Audrey, it's almost lunch time. Do you want to go with me?"

Audrey barely glanced up. "Why would I want to go with you?" The usual snarky tone was barely present.

"I don't know," Jane replied quietly, feeling hurt. "Never mind." She turned and left, closing the door softly behind her, trying to not let the threatening tears form.

As she began the walk to the cafeteria, she suddenly remembered that the VKs were now in the school, causing her to glance around nervously. There was no sign of them. She sighed in relief and walked with a little more confidence, knowing they were nowhere in sight.

And then she heard a shriek. "JAY, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" A blue, yellow, and red streak zoomed past her, laughing evilly.

And then something hit her with enough force to send her sprawling across the floor. "Ugh!" she huffed, more annoyed than hurt.

"I'm so sorry," she looked up to see a boy with blond hair, though it was black at the roots, wearing red, black, and white. He was holding out a hand to her. "I didn't mean to. Let me help you up?"

She gaped at him, but then slowly reached out her hand. He took her hand and pulled her up with so much force it was a wonder she didn't go flying into him.

"I'm so sorry," he said again, looking very apologetic and nervous.

"A-are you one of the villain kids?" Jane winced as the words came out of her mouth, not liking how the phrase villain kids sounded.

"Carlos de Vil, at your service," he replied solemnly, bowing slightly in Renaissance fashion.

 _He doesn't seem mean,_ Jane thought, looking at him curiously. "What were you doing, running around like that?" she managed to say.

He sighed. "Jay stole something of mine. He can be a total jerk sometimes. I'll get it back eventually."

"Do you guys know it's lunch time?"

"Lunch time? You have a specific time for eating?"

She was shocked. "Yeah... We also have breakfast and dinner."

"You have three times for eating?! That is so awesome! Where?"

Jane felt a little braver. "Do you want to find Jay and take him too?"

Carlos shrugged. "Nah, if he wants to eat he'll find the food eventually."

"Ok," she replied in a small voice. "It's this way."

* * *

 **I hope ya'll liked this chapter :) Please leave a review!**

 **-FlatFox**


	5. Chapter 5

Jane led the way to the cafeteria, Carlos walking beside her.

"You never told me your name," he told her, glancing at her curiously.

She felt her cheeks go hot. "Jane."

"It suits you," he replied, looking forward again.

Jane drooped. "That's what everyone says. Plain Jane."

He glanced at her again. "What? No. Trust me, there is no such thing as a plain person." He laughed a short laugh as if there was an inside joke to the comment.

"Thank you," she replied simply, for lack of something better to say. But inwardly, she was dancing. No one had ever called her not plain before, besides her mother and Lonnie. And especially not a boy!

"You're welcome," he replied politely.

They both fell silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. It was peaceful, and, well, nice.

"Here we are." Jane gestured to the large cafeteria door, turning into it and leading Carlos to the end of the line.

Carlos looked around, eyes wide. Then he winced. "It's so loud."

"You'll get used to it," Jane smiled at him encouragingly.

When they got to the beginning of the long table of food, Jane grabbed a plate and handed it to Carlos before taking a plate for herself.

Carlos looked rather stunned. "So much food..." he whispered. He looked at Jane. "Can we... eat anything?"

"You can take as much as you want and whatever you want," she told him confidently, smiling at the absolute joy on his face in response.

"Do you have..." he paused, looking confused. "I don't know what it's called. It's brown and sweet and melts everywhere."

Jane lit up. "Chocolate? I love chocolate!"

"So do I!" Carlos grinned. "Where is it?" He scanned the food hopefully.

Jane laughed. "Silly, you can't eat just chocolate! It will make you sick!"

Carlos's face dropped and he comically made a sad face, his eyes glowing in happiness.

"Hey, sad puppy," she laughed, "there are lots of other good foods, too!"

But suddenly Carlos had gone completely emotionless and stood there stiffly. It looked like all the joy had been sucked out of him.

Jane had no idea what she had said. "Well, you can have at least some chocolate." Jane tried to cheer him back up.

"That would be great," he replied flatly.

She began picking out food, and Carlos copied her. When they got to the desserts, Carlos's eyes went wide again.

Jane pointed out the plain chocolate and Carlos grabbed a handful, dropping some of it on his plate before shoving the rest in his mouth. He closed his eyes and Jane absentmindedly grinned, watching him. She never knew someone could find so much joy in such everyday things.

He continued to stand there, enjoying the chocolate.

"Come on. We can't stand here all day," she grabbed his elbow to pull him away, but he stiffened. She immediately dropped her hand and then gestured with her head. "Come on."

He followed her to her usual spot when she didn't sit next to Lonnie.

They both sat. Carlos eyed his plate, looking at it suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked him worriedly.

He glanced up at her quickly, then back down at his plate. "Can we eat now?"

"Of course we can." She turned to look at him, grinning, but her smile faded when something caught her eye.

It was a deep scar, protruding out of the neckline of his shirt. She felt sick. What had happened to him?

Carlos glanced back up at her and she looked away, hoping he hadn't caught her staring. But he said nothing and began shoving food in his mouth like a starved animal.

Jane grinned.

"Hey guys!"

Jane turned to see Lonnie, holding a plate of food. "Hey!" she replied.

"Thought I would join you!" Lonnie plopped down her plate to Jane's right and sat down.

"Carlos, this is Lonnie." Jane turned to Carlos and was astonished to see his plate was spotless.

Carlos looked apprehensive. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you! I've been so excited to meet you guys! I think Ben made the right decision." She pulled out a pair of chopsticks from nowhere and began to eat her food.

"Why are you eating with chopsticks?" Carlos asked Lonnie carefully.

"You never know when you might need a weapon," she replied easily. Jane rolled her eyes.

"A fork would work just as well," Carlos countered.

She nodded, "Yeah... but I'm better trained in using chopsticks as a defense."

Carlos looked highly amused. "You should talk to Jay."

Lonnie smiled, but looked unimpressed. "Sure."

They all fell silent. As Jane picked at her food, she watched Carlos. A mask of emotionlessness covered his face and he sat almost motionless.

"Look who it is." Lonnie pointed at the doors with her chopsticks. Audrey had entered, looking as snotty as ever.

Even from across the room, Jane happened to accidentally made eye contact with her. Audrey smirked and headed towards their table with a face Jane knew could only mean trouble.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed :) Especially the mysterious guest who gave me some pointers ;) I so appreciate the support from everyone!**

 **-FlatFox**


	6. Chapter 6

Jane groaned. "Lonnie, get your chopsticks ready," she joked as Audrey approached.

Lonnie grinned, but then her face turned serious. "Just ignore her."

"Hey guys!" Audrey flounced up to them. "I see you're doing a good job of being taken in by the enemy. Be careful. They're flirts who all they care about is getting laid." She grinned, patted her hair as if it was getting messy and needed to be fixed, and then left.

Jane glanced at Carlos. She was horrified to see a mixture of anger and terror twisting his face.

"It's not true," he whispered.

Lonnie scowled. "Ugh that girl! Ignore her, Carlos. All she does is insult people."

"It's not true," he whispered again.

"I know," Jane replied, touching his hand. But he jerked away, flinching like a puppy that had just been kicked.

Lonnie glanced at him, worried. "Let's go," she decided, standing.

"Where's Jay?" Carlos still looked very upset.

"We'll find him," Jane replied. "Come on."

They left the cafeteria and headed for the dorms. "Do you know which one is yours?" Lonnie asked Carlos. "Jay might be there."

"Yeah, I know." Carlos was beginning to become more himself again. "Maybe I can get him back from stealing from me again." He grinned.

Jane laughed. "Maybe Lonnie can take him down with her chopsticks!" She elbowed Lonnie and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, hush!" Lonnie replied, smirking.

"This is it." Carlos stopped and unlocked the door. It swung open to reveal Jay sitting at a table looking through quite a few objects he had collected there. Jane had a feeling Jay had collected them all during lunch. She had never seen anyone more intimidating.

"Hey," Carlos walked over to Jay and punched him lightly. "This is Jane and Lonnie."

Jay looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Hey," he replied. Jane had a vague impression he was flirting with them. This only terrified her more.

"Hey," Lonnie replied, looking unimpressed.

Jane didn't want to be around Jay any longer. "Well, we have classes soon, so we'll see you around," she told Carlos, dragging Lonnie out the door.

They headed to Lonnie's room. Lonnie could barely keep in her giggles.

After Jane had shut the door, she turned to Lonnie. "What is so funny?"

Lonnie erupted into laughter, collapsing onto her bed. "That Jay dude. He thinks he's so hot. He's so full of himself!" She continued to howl with laughter.

Jane waited.

Eventually Lonnie's laughter subsided. "So." Lonnie winked exaggeratedly. "You and Carlos, huh."

Jane pretended to look annoyed. "He just knocked me down in the hallway and helped me back up. I asked if he knew it was lunchtime and he said no, so I took him there."

"I see." Lonnie winked again.

"Oh stop it," Jane sighed. "You know he'll never like me. Besides," she grinned. "What about you and that scary Jay dude."

"I could take him out no problem. I'm not scared of him."

"I am."

"Don't be. If he tries to hurt you, I'll hurt him right back." Lonnie grinned excitedly.

"Oh, Lonnie, always up for a challenge." Jane sighed. "So how long do you think before he asks you on a date?"

Lonnie spat out another laugh, still just as amused as before. "Why would I date him?! He seems like such a jerk!"

"I don't know. Carlos said you would like him."

"Well, Carlos is clearly wrong in that department."

Jane glanced at the clock. "Lunch is almost over. We should probably go." She jumped up.

Lonnie stood also, and grabbed her gym bag. "I'm heading over to the gym. Probably some stretching and then maybe some dance."

"I have to deliver some papers for my mother," Jane replied, making a face. "Ugh. I don't know why I need to help her with her work. She was the one who got hired, not me."

"Well, if you finish early, maybe you can join me!" Lonnie told her brightly. "You're always saying how you want to get into dance."

"Maybe," Jane replied doubtfully, following Lonnie out of the room.

"See you!" Lonnie called.

"Bye." Jane sighed and headed to the office.

As she opened the door to the office, the secretary looked up. "Ah! You're in luck today, Jane. You just need to get this early dismissal form signed by your mother." She handed Jane the clipboard. "Room 412, Remedial Goodness Class."

"Thanks." Jane gave a weak smile and turned to go. But she stopped in the doorway. "Wait, did you say Remedial Goodness Class?"

"Yes, dear."

"Oh. I see." She was going to die.

* * *

 **Please review :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to Mysterious Guest for giving me constructive criticism (more is welcome!).**

 **-FlatFox**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for not updating in forever, but I just wasn't really able to write for a while. I just wasn't up to it. But I think I'm back.**

* * *

When Jane entered Classroom 412, Remedial Goodness Class, the VKs were muttering to each other. Jane just caught the blue-haired one -Evie?- saying, "That makes so much sense." She hurried between the two desks, involuntarily letting out a squeak of fear, before glancing at Carlos for reassurance. But Jay was staring her down, so she hurried on.

"Hello, dear one," her mother greeted Jane enthusiastically.

"Hi." Jane replied, looking over her shoulder at the VKs. "You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation." The purple girl elbowed Evie, who had been previously staring off into space playing with her hair. Now they were both staring her down intimidatingly.

Her mother took the clipboard. "Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?"

Jane could have died of terror. Now the purple girl knew her name! "Mom, no!" she whispered.

But her mother, as usual, was completely oblivious. "It's okay. Jane, this is everyone." Duh. Like she didn't know already.

Jane glanced at Carlos, quickly. "Hi." Then she looked over to Mal, who was staring her down. It wasn't very subtle that she was planning something and if Jane could guess, it probably had to do with her. "That's okay," she told Mal. "Don't mind me. As you were." She glanced back at Carlos, hoping maybe, just maybe, Mal would leave her alone. But Jay caught her eye and she let out another squeak of fear, hurrying past, glancing at Mal as she left the room.

"Ahem," she heard her mother say. "Let's continue..."

She headed to the office to return the papers, tucking the clipboard under her arm and pulling out her phone to text Lonnie.

"I just had to go into the Remedial Goodness Class."

Lonnie's reply came a few seconds later. "Really?! How are they up close together!"

"Terrifying. I'm done for the day, though."

"Want to join me? I'm still stretching."

"Uh... sure. What do I need?"

"Something stretchy. Leotard, tights, and a skirt would be best but like sweatpants would work, too."

"Ok. Omw." Jane opened the door to the office as she hit send.

The secretary looked up. "All set?"

"Yep." Jane replied, handing her the clipboard tucked under her arm.

"Thanks!" the secretary replied cheerfully, taking it. She glanced at it quickly before pulling it off the clipboard and putting the paper in a file. "Have a nice day."

"You, too," Jane replied, stepping out of the office.

She headed back to her dorm room. When she got there, she opened the door and looked around. Luckily Audrey wasn't in the room.

"Tights... leotard..." she muttered. Well she didn't have a leotard, but she most definitely had tights. "What about..." she dug in a drawer and came up with a one-piece swimsuit that could probably work as a leotard. "Perfect." She grinned as she pulled out a pair of tights.

Then she walked over to her closet. "A skirt... which one...?" She had one that was mid-thigh and stretchy, so she pulled it out and went into the bathroom to change.

When she had changed, she looked into the mirror and began giggling uncontrollably. She looked hilarious.

After she got over how funny she looked, she exited the bathroom and found some sweatpants and a t-shirt to pull over the top.

"K I'm ready and heading over." Jane texted Lonnie.

Just then, Audrey walked in. Jane inwardly groaned.

"What are you wearing?!" Audrey asked her, looking scandalized.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Sweatpants."

"You look like a trash heap!"

"Thank you," Jane told her, the remark stinging more than it should.

She brushed past Audrey and left the room quickly, but not fast enough to miss Audrey's shriek, "You're going out like that?!"

* * *

 **You guys have no idea how many times I watched the 30 seconds in Remedial Goodness class where Jane is there... I wanted to get every head movement, every shift of eyes correct. I was absolutely thrilled to discover that when Jane first comes in, she glances back at Carlos. How perfect is that?!**

 **Oh and "omw" means "on my way." I don't know if this is commonly-used text talk anymore, but whatever. (Let me know in the reviews!)**

 **Please review!**

 **-FlatFox**


End file.
